User blog:J1coupe/The Kid vs. Meat Boy. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Greetings once again, fellow wiki users. It's Coupe again in Christmas night with another rap battle for you, consider it my Christmas gift to you, well, besides my return... I think? Unless that doesn't count, then this is it. I think. Or is it? Or is it not? To be or Not To be? Er... let's just move on. Today, we're gathered here in ERBoVG arena in Christmas with two of famous indie game characters, The Kid from I Wanna Be The Guy Series and Meat, wait, Meat Boy from Super Meat Boy duking out to see who truly is the master of indie games! However, Meat Boy may be waiting for an assistance from the basement... These games entertained me while I was in the hospital, so I decided to write a rap battle about them. Besides, there's no harm done playing and rapping Indie Games, is there? Like VVVVVV.... speaking of VVVVVV, maybe it would be good to use that too... But I digress. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Kid_1.png|The Kid Meat_1.png|Meat Boy EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! THE KID! VERSUS! MEAT BOYYY!! BEGIN! The Kid: (starts at 0:25) The Kid's in the build, gunning down this rotten piece of meat, you'll need a'' Bandage'' when I cook you well-done for your defeat! you think you can win against The Kid when you can't beat a Fetus? I think you got some salt in your brain, you Lil' Slugger, Jesus. You are even stupider than Tofu Boy, stinkier than Brownie, you can respawn million times but it's just Impossible to beat me, call me XBOX Live, your raps won't get published when I'm done, you're in some deep Salt if You Wanna Be The Guy to win, son! Meat Boy: (starts at 0:49) Back off, kid, This ain't your average side scrolling pain, my rhymes are deadlier than those traps that made you insane, or how would this dad-killing ungrateful asshole would try me? you're a WUSS that won't be SAVE''d when I go on Super rappin' spree, This kid is scared of an ''Apple, well then I'm your Steve Jobs, you surely won't be anything when your whole game basis is robbed, against my Rapture-causing raps, your shitty rhymes drop underground, you won't jump your way out of this, kiddo, you're about to be Bound... (Meat Boy smiles creepily and presses the lever, which causes beat to abruptly stop) (The Kid falls down to a room full of corpses, then he looks up to see someone standing...) (A faint of Meat Boy's voice is heard as this crying figure walks out and starts to smile) ... By. ISAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isaac: (starts at 1:13) You need to go and grab your'' pink bow'', beating you are so Easy, fighting monsters while you slap Mike Tyson like a crazy sleazy, you rap just like your fangames, with no flow and full of rip-offs, I'm twisting you like D6 if you haven't gotten my message across! The Kid: (starts at 1:25) Go hide in your chest, I'll still crush you through your soul hearts, but I'm sure your Mom stepped on you enough until you couldn't restart, You've got much chance of winning as you finding an Error Room, a Wrath of this Lamb is almost cute, but today is your certain doom! A hyper kid is coughing up bullshit, can I call you Monstro? Cause when it comes to popular Indie games, I'm your Maestro, I'm the Joker of tarot cards, I bring fierce lyrical Maelstrom, abort you dead like your brother for this was last of'' My Straws! I'll shoot you up and end your miserable life like your dead cat Guppy'', leave you cryin' til your eyes pop, and turn you into Cain's personality, sending you back to hell, like I was the twisted God giving instructions, while this schizo is fightin' in his dreams, beggin' for attention. Isaac: (starts at 2:01) Ooh, guess which remnants of the past decided to fall out, my tears'll leave this Boshy crying, so I suggest you fall out! I thought I had family issues, look how you and your dad fall out, you're in MY basement now, see how nicely these facts fall out? Don't you dare try to mock my story when you reek of 80's famicom! Did you get a Curse of Darkness, can't you see that I'm dropping bombs? I'm writing your death sentence, reason why you died so cold and alone: it's just another Kid failed at trying to take the true'' Guy's throne! '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEE-PIC RAP! BAAAA-TTLES OF! VIDEO-''' ''*Game Over, Press R to restart* '' '''GAMES..? Poll WHO WON? The Kid Meat Boy & Isaac Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts